funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vimescarrot/Archive
Hi Vimescarrot -- we are excited to have FunOrb Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Whatever Do whatever you want. I don't care really but I won't be editing a wiki with probably only 30 pages max anyways. --Whiplash 19:15, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 01:18, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Membership I'm going to assume that you have membership on FunOrb since you always seem to have beaten members' only levels on many games on my highscores. I am currently not a member. Could you add what happens in Act II of TerraPhoenix to the article, assuming you've done it? And thanks for the welcome. Chiafriend12 08:11, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :When I saw the red-link, I started working on it. I just finished it. Chiafriend12 08:19, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::I don't suppose there's any chance we could *not* have signature templtes at all? Work Request Anything I can help with on this wiki? I'm kinda new to editing, but I would like to help out. ME 22:39, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Logo Hi Vimescarrot. Since you wanted to know, I uploaded a new logo because I thought that the old one did not really fit the FunOrb theme, especially the colour. If mine is lacking something that was in the old one, please let me know Aik Hui 06:47, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Hey vimescarrot i would really like to know how you got the logo for FunOrb because it would help with my wiki. :) --Kade wikis 12:16, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I am working on a new logo but I do not know how to post it on the top so when I finish it I will probably just post it either here or on my account information page so if you need to contact me in any other way my runescape username is gypsydog2. Gypsydog2 15:35, 11 April 2008 (UTC) No Achievement Articles Rule As you are the founder of this wiki, you should be more than able to delete articles. I agree with your "No Achievement Articles" rule, but I want to let you know that all the Bouncedown and Monkey Puzzle 2 Achievements have their own article, and I think you should delete them. Aik Hui 07:24, 17 March 2008 (UTC) all my achievement articles gone! where did al those articles + pictures go i spended alot of time into it--j-g 12:46, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Templates I would agree with you on the "No signature templates" rule, but then my (and probably many others') signature looks like this. 21:13, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :It's probably not going to be just me, I'm not wanting you to change a whole rule just because I'm not happy with it. Anyway, you said we could debate it. C Teng 21:58, 24 March 2008 (UTC) bad user you realy don't get what wikia is you brag with starting a wiki and play a god you should be kicked best regards --j-g 15:11, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Admin? I know you probably don't need any more admins yet, but when you do I would like to be one. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue 15:40, 31 March 2008 (UTC) I would be glad to become an adimin my username on runescape is gypsydog2 and I am usualy on members worlds if you need to contact me I have become fairly experienced in runescape and the runescape wiki and would love to become a part of the funorb wiki since it is one more awsome achievment on Jagex's part I am also still working on a new logo for the wiki it is going great Gypsydog2 15:39, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :On Gypsydog2's talk page you said: "My talk page isn't an RFA page". However, we don't yet have an RFA page and the Becoming an administrator section of the FunOrb_Wiki:Administrators page suggests: "On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page.". I don't mean to be rude, but you should probably arrange an alternaltive location before anyone else asks here. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:00, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::True, still I think we should arrange such a page, even if it only states something along the lines of "we aren't currently considering to create new admins". Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:13, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Signature Sure, I'll see if I can. Teng/Sign here}} http://i216.photobucket.com/albums/cc45/C_Teng/White_party_hat.png C Teng 15:05, 5 April 2008 (UTC) I have seen you before :) Hai, I have funorb membership, and I have seen you post on the forums a lot. If you haven't yet recognised me, this is r1ky 2007 :) Your wikia user made me remember the name vimescarrot. edit: forgot to tag --R1ky 11:27, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Unneeded talk pages I think we (you :-p) should delete talk pages that were created for an article that has since been deleted itself. The Deletion_policy at Meta lists this as a reason to delete such pages, and I think we should follow it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:20, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Ok. How do I find such pages? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:09, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Possibly Template talk:Crystallevel1 (though you might think the talk here should be kept, perhaps moved elsewhere instead?) ::Image talk:MP-Tip4.PNG (Already tagged for deletion) ::Category talk:Dr. Phlogiston images ::Template talk:Citation needed ::Category talk:Characters ::I found these by going through the delete log, and checking which articles still had talk pages. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:48, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Natural/Sweet Geometrician Before I uploaded the Geoblox Achievement images, Whiplash had already uploaded the Natural and Sweet Geometrician ones. The problem is, he misspelled "Geometrician" as "Gemoetrician", switching the "o" and the "m". There was no move page on the images, and I ended up accidentally uploading a second duplicate image for these two achievements, but the filename was spelled correctly. Could you delete the incorrectly-spelled images for these two achievements (I've already relinked the images on the Geoblox article to the new one)? Aik Hui 07:21, 16 May 2008 (UTC)